After Wedding: Takumi & Misaki
by Tsukkime
Summary: some newlyweeds life of Misaki and Takumi that full of bloom and blush XD and there's some secret night to be revealed here. updated every sundays
1. Chapter 1: Nichijou

it's been almost two years since Takumi marrying Misaki and lived in London. she already have a nice career as a lawyer in the small office in the downtown. in the other side, Takumi succeeding his brother's company by himself. his job make him have to go to many country for business relation.

-a day before Takumi go to Netherland-

"You're going for three days, right? i'll ask Gerard-san to replace you in the meeting at 4th March" Misaki read the documents gave to her. Takumi untie his ie and free his collar.

"it's _his _company at the first place. i'm just a replacement after all," said him.

"yeah, yeah,.." she don't looks interested. he glared at her for seconds and that really get in her nerves."okay, I heard you! stop staring at me!"

"Misa, you cold"

"yeah, you know that the most" she continue reading her documents. suddenly, Takumi slips his hands between her waist and hold them together. Misaki startled and blushed.

"you know, I'm going to lost power for three days" he whispering on her ear that getting hot.

"...! so what, it's nothing to do with me!" she struggle but she couldn't release herself.

"is this papers get your interest more than your husband?" he took the documents she hold and throw them away.

"aah! that's my-...!" when she trying to take it, Takumi push her to the sofa behind her and hold both her hands.

"and this is mine,"

"I'm going to hate you, you know!"

"no problem for me" his face getting closer, and Misaki closing her eyes.

nothing happen when she closed her eyes, then she heard him chuckling.

"i hate you! i hate you so much!" she immediately attack him rapidly as her anger and embrassement become one.

"hmpp... Misa, you're really cute there-" he try his best to not laugh so hard. Misaki's fists so weak that he doesn't feel hurt at all. then, he stopped her and hold those hand. he smiled to her gently and sit relaxed by holding her hand.

"...-huh"

"when I get home, should we have some dinner?"

"huh? why?"

"that day is our anniversary, remember?"

"...well, I don't mind-" she grabbed his hand as well without looking at his face.

"then, wait for me and be a good girl while i'm out, ok?"

"I'm not a kid!" said her.

"say, do you wish for a child?" asked him suddenly. Misaki is starled and blushin.

"...of course... but not now-"

"when?"

"I haven't think about that... i'm just... want some time-" she bowed down, looking at her feet.

"I'm just want you know, i'm not marrying you only because i want to touch you for no reason-i'm ready for everything" he stopped when Misaki smiling at him.

"I know that," said her. Takumi suddenly embrace her tightly but alo gentle.

"just how much you want me to loving you?" he mumbled. Misaki can't say anything but hold him as well.

"idiot-"

Takumi hold her face and kissing her gently.

.

.

.

a plane just take off behind the big window glass in the

"then, I'll take my leave. Misaki-"

"hmm?" MIsaki just finish her call. Takumi gave a glance to another staff to leave.

"don't be lonely without me"

"wh-what?! don't make other people misunderstand!" she blushed and scold him right away. Takumi just smiling. then, he gave her his scarf.

"since you must be embrassed-" he pulled the scarf and covering both sides of their face, then he gave her a light kiss behind that scarf.

"...-!" Misaki looks suprised.

"it;s time, I'm going. see you later-" said him and kiss her forehead before go away.

she using the scarf to covering her red face.

"Mrs. Usui, let's head back to the office..." said one of Takumi staff. she just nod and followed them. she turns back to see the gate he pass, but he already left.

"oh, I'll go to company now... I need to see Gerard," said her while entering the car.

.

.

.

"you really come my cute sister-in-law, should I become your Takumi for three days?"

"don't say gross things, brother. I need you to have meeting replacing him as the director from this company. the meeting will be at 4 in Clinton Hotel and continue at 8. you have a room reservation as an attendant on the meeting. I will be there as the lawyer from this company too. any question?"

"are we sharing room?"

"Mr. Gerard, you choose to die out of breath or die out of blood?"

"err... Misaki-chan, that's completely terrible... -allright, I guess meeting won't affect me so much"

"fine, see you tomorrow at the meeting room." she stood and bowed. she immediately left the building and head to her small office.

-to be continued-

hi! i'm back after a year! XD

i'm kinda busy with exam thing and i can't open the 's website so I thought this account went missing.

after I checked it, it works! now I'm really fired up to update! XD

please leave comment about this first chapter .

i'm Aitsukiyomi, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Fever

Clinton Hotel is one of the biggest hotel in London and one of Wallkers company's accuintance in business. there will be a meeting hold by Clinton's president director to all chief of company that have business relation between them. in short, it is a rich-man's gathering.

"jeez, where the hell is that man?!" Misaki looks annoyed. she have been waiting in the restaurant for thirty minutes."he waas the one who asking me to have lunch with him-huh-" she mumbling while looking at her watch.

suddenly, her phone ringing. she immediately answer it.

"Hi, there... how's your day?" Takumi sounds enjoy.

"do you really go there for work?"

"sure, I'm not gonna find husband here," he chuckling.

"hope you find one-"

"where're you now?"

"Clinton... waiting your brother-"

"huh?"

"I mean-... he inviting me to have lunch together before the meeting-" Misaki sounds panic.

"I know, but... he's late right?"

"how do you know?"

"he just calling me,"

Misaki almost cracking her phone with her anger. _that man calling him for late to lunch with me?!_

"haaaaaaa~... it can't be helped..."

"how's your night? didn't you feel lonely? the bed would feel cold, isn't it?"

"shut up! you annoying!"

"I thought you feel the sam way as I am here,"

Someone poke her shoulder, Gerard finally show himself.

"Gerard...!" she looks pretty surprised. it's not because he appear, but because he bring her daughter, Allysa.

"auntie!" that little girl jump to Misaki and hug her.

"Allysa! you've been this tall!" She patted Allysa's head.

"she just want to come, so I take her" said Gerard while taking a seat.

"and you're getting cuter everytime I see you-..." Misaki hug her tight as she likes her so much. "oh, sorry... Gerard and Allysa just coming-ah, he cut it-" she sigh when she look her Phone display.

"Auntie, let's play!"

"I'll play with you later, Allysa" said Gerard.

"no... Daddy is boring..."

Gerard looks really shocked. Misaki just feel sorry for him.

half-an hour later, they are heading to the ballroom. Gerard ask his staff to look after Allysa. MIsaki hold the document that needed in the meeting.

"you're fine?" asked her.

"what? you're worrying me?" he suddenly put a face that really looks like Takumi.

"i'm serious here..."

"it's been three years since I fully recovered, why don't you all believe me?"

"you've been sick until 20 years before, of course we can't believe that you're already so healthy"

"I can't let my daughter see her father being so weak, right? i'm already boring enough for her playmate-"

"no way..." She open the door. behind it, there are many men and woman in nice suit chatting anxiously. when Gerard enter the room, the chatter stopped for seconds and start chatting a new topic.

"Is that Takumi Usui?"

"No, he's not black haired..."

"it's Usui Takumi's brother"

"is he really can follow these things up?"

"actually where's he?"

there are much saying in the room. since Gerard can speak Japanese, he calming her down.

"_Daijoubu, kore wa nandemo nai zo_ (don't worry, it's nothing)" said him.

Misaki is ready to go yelling at people there. at that time, she really looks like Gerard is Takumi.

"...~jeez, that's why we worried so much about you" She take her seat and sit down.

.

.

.

Misaki just can't believe what she saw before.

In the meeting Gerard could kick down all the badmouth on him. for the first time she thought, "_he IS 'his' brother"_

that just immediately take over her attention.

"did i miss something?" He realize that Misaki has looking at him recently.

"n-no..." her cheeks blushing and she turn her face off.

"...Allyssa, c'mon. you must go to school tomorrow, don't bother auntie anymore" Gerard suddenly carrying Allyssa with him and go to his room.

"eh? I'm fine if Allysa with me-"

"you must call him, don't you?" He gave him a smile that really resemble with Takumi's smile.

"...Good night, both of you..." Misaki get in her room after saying that.

the moment she close the door, her phone suddenly ringing. it's a call from Takumi, moreover, it's a video call.

she answer the call and it showing Takumi's face. he's smiling to her and waving his hand.

"the signal good enough, can you see me?"

"...sure," Misaki looked really relieved there. she feel like about to cry.

"Hi, how're you?"

"I thought you're mad at me..."

"why?"

"you turn it off this noon-"

"ah, my phone was lowbat... sorry 'bout that- what are you doing now?"

"just return after meeting... Gerard-niisan was great, I don't know he could be so clever to against those jerks-hm?"

"well... he just happened to-"

"are you sick there?" ask Misaki so sudden. he looks a abit tired but Misaki recognize it as his fever's tempt.

"nothing really bad, see?"

"no, it's bad! you should tell me earlier!" Misaki looks really worried.

"what? you worried about me?" he tried to tease her as always.

"shut up! and yes, I do! i'm going there right now, i'll kill you if you dare to move from there!" Misaki take her jacket and bag. she immediately cancel the call. then, she called another number."yeah, sorry to bother you... yeah, just for this time, I need a flight to netherland this night... really? thank you, Gill! yeah, I need to meet him as soon as possible... ok, thanks!" she put her phone in bag but it immediately ring again."what?"

"are you serious? it's already midnight, you'll arrive in dawn-*cough*! anyway-..."

"No, i will have you come home with me" then, she turn off her phone.

in front of the hotel, she take taxi and immediately heading to airport.

-to be contiue-

hii! this is Aitsukiyomi! thank you so much for reviews!

i'll update every tuesday so don't forget to follow this story ^^

next, i'm going to change the story into past tense because it was very hard for me to write story in present tense i got mixed and messed it. sorry for that

anyway, if you don't mind, I gave 3 chapters before this about their wedding, please read it as well.

thanks!

see you next week :3


	3. Chapter 3: Amsterdam

Takumi looked at the phone display, watching the clock. it was already at 2 A.M. He felt his head spinning and feel so painful. he took two more tablets and drank it. someone rang the bell on the front door. he immediately went to the front door and opened it.

"Misaki-" he looked relieved. but MIsaki suddenly pull his collar.

"why don't you rest?!"

"I'm worried if you can't find this place-*cough*! *cough*!"

"just rest!" she pulled him to the bed and pulll the blanket over him. she brought some plastic bag and take something from it. then, she saw a bottle of tablets on the table.

"You must be tired, Mi-"

"supplement? what are you trying to do?"

"...now-"

"just why it's so hard for you to let yourself in relax?!" she shouted. some tears were shedded, but her face was angry."it's snowy outside, do you know how terrible I felt?" she sobbed.

"...I'm sorry..." said him. the room was quiet and just filled with Misaki's sob."-and... I already missed you-"

"...just drink this medicines and go sleep-" she put the medicines and went to the front door.

"where're you going?"

"...I mustn't be here at least-" Takumi held her hand and pulled her to his embrace.

"just be here, Misaki-..." She could measured his body just by that, he was really get a fever.

"fine, but please have some rest-" Misaki tried to push him. He immediately released her, but kept holding her hand

.

.

.

by morning, sunshine got throught the big window. Amsterdam have a busy morning as another city. Misaki woke up and looked tired. she turned and saw Takumi still sleep beside her.

"...bathroom-" she startled when her hand was still in Takumi's holding. that made him awaken."Morning, how do you feel today?" said Misaki. he was gloomy at morning as always.

"mm... morning, Misa-chan"

"it's not Misa-chan!" her cheeks was blushing.

"...ouch-" he woke up and suddenly looked painful.

"Are you okay?"

"...well, maybe I just drink too much supplement" he tried to move away.

"no, don't do anything today! you still have a litle fever-" She stopped hm from step down from the bed.

"it's fine... just a little..."

"No. this time, no"

"you know it's important..."

"...do you think so? well, if you thought so, let's just say that more important" She looked angry.

"ah, you just wanted to say that I'm more important than this work?" seems he had fully awake, she could put that smile again.

"I never said that-Iiiidiot!" she turned to other way.

"why don't you sit here? I couldn't see your face clearly" said him patting the bed side beside him. Misaki looked confused, but she decided to fulfill that.

"sorry... I got too emotional last night-" "i'm glad you got angry to me," he smiled and patted her head.

"...uhm,"

"so? you're going to be my maid for today?" Misaki suddenly jumped away. she looked startled.

"you-! at those age kidding like that-!"

"i'm not kidding..." he pulled her hand. She fell on his chest. For a seconds, she thought that he might doing something again. But she heard chuckle."ahahahaha-as I thought, I will never bored with you!"

"jeez-you do that again-!" she was going to get mad, but she saw his laughing face was so bright that she couldn't even yell.

"I've finished everything yesterday –you don't need to worry" he petting her face affectionately.

"huh? That's impossible, isn't there's so much to do?"

"no, I have finished them all… okay, maybe I was overworked yesterday…"

"why the hell you do that?!" Misaki looked confused while he was holding her from her back.

"I wanna go home as soon as possible…"

"But that-…"

"but now you've come here… I feel don't wanna go home anymore" he whispered. Misaki's face getting redden. She turned her face to him, their face was getting closer. But the bell made Misaki slapped him unconsciously. She went to the door and looked who rang the bell.

"It's Hoove, " said the secretary that accompany Takumi from the company, Daniel Hoove. He's a serious young man with black hair and oriental face. His appearance was delightful and good-looking.

"Oh, Hoove- sorry I forgot to tell you-" Misaki opened the door and let him got in.

"…I was about to asking when you want the flight but seems it's on the previous schedule, right sir?" he wrote something in his note and glanced at Misaki once.

"I'm glad you're such an understanding person, " He smiled as winning something."no problem with that, right?"

"sure, sir. Please have your time sir, madam" said him before left without changing his expression. Misaki looked sorry for him.

"now, where are we?"

"I don't come for that!" She immediately changed her mind recently and getting embrassed.

"then, how about a little tour around Amsterdam?" he opened the curtains and pointed at Amsterdam's view outside the window.

=to be continue=

Hello, how was the third chapter? It's pretty short, sorry

But easy, my minimal limit for each chapter is 800 words

I've making trial for submitting the document, seems it's gonna be okay for submitting in that strange format. It's unseen in the preview, sorry for the (fake) chapter 3 alert.

Anyway thanks for your passion for this story, I wait for more review. Thanks for following the story. Keep imagine it, haha XD


	4. Chapter 4: Night

Amsterdam wasn't really different from London, brick road, high building, traditional-styled house in the corner. it just somehow had a fresh feeling. maybe because they saw much tulips in their way. Misaki stopped in front a store.

"What is it?" Takumi looked at the way she saw. it's a dress house, and she'd been loooking into a cloud-blue dress there.

"...they're pretty. well, nothing matters." She wenr forward, pulling the hand she grabbed.

"so nice to have you know you interested in girl stuff." he chuckled.

"hmph-" she looked annoyed.

Takumi held her hand smiling that she could threw her annoyance.

then, they went to the riverside. They found some long chair under a chery blossom tree.

"they got some cherry blossoms here" said Takumi.

"said that isn't pink, it was orange. it's winter, unfortunately."

they just sat down looking for some water flowing and feel the winter breeze.

"it's winter, but we choose to walk outside and freezing here" said Takumi, he looked very bored.

"you can leave if you want"

"yeah," then, he stood and walked away. Misaki sighed and blew some warm breath into her hands.

she just need to calm her mind. then, she couldn't just got out all her anger that's not supposed to blame to him. she just knew that it wasn't his fault that he fell sick. but she just blame her own disability as his wife to realized his sickness.

then, something warm, actually it's hot, touching her cheek.

"ho-t!" she startled and looked the way it was coming.

"thanks it's nearby. you can be some ice blocks if I have to find another market." Takumi sat beside her and opened the coffee can for her. then, he just handed it over to Misaki.

"...thanks-" when she touched his hand, she felt it was really cold.

"phew..."

"it was far, right?"

"not really..."he opened the can for himself and drank it immediately.

"liar... your hand was so cold"

"I know, that's why I'm buying this too" he took out a vitamin tablet from his pocket.

"...you know... it's been 2 years since then-"

"if you're going to talk about childs, I wil accept everything you decide."

"even if I say I don't want any of them?" Misaki watched his reaction carefully."

"I'm fine with that... you'll be the one who carried it, what I can give just support that you might not needed."

"you do more than you realized" said her while gazing the river.

"okay, why don't we have some cakes and warm up?" he pulled Misaki's hand and help her to stand.

.

.

.

"yes, I'm very sorry... no, I can finish it, surely... ye, please. thank you so much, Sir" she ended the call and sighed. then, she sat on the sofa and stared at her phone seriously.

at the same time, she heard the bathroom door was opened and Takumi came out while dryed his wet hair.

"you see my glasses?" asked him, but Misaki didn't pay attention.

"... eh? you say something?"

"do you see my glasses?" asked him once again.

"oh, it's here... I almost step on it-" she handed the glasses immediately but she looked unfocused.

"and who was calling?"

"...my supervisor-I really forgot to call him-"

"do you have some work there?" he sat beside her.

"well... I must have deal tonight for the house that on trial tomorrow."

"...want some help?"

"no, I must do it myself...!" she looked depressed there.

"okay... better you cooling your head down first, take a bath for just 15 minutes." Takumi put the towel he used before on her head. she looked agree and threw back the towel to Takumi.

.

.

.

When Misaki finished, she would open the door but she couldn't open the door.

"Takumi! open the door!" she kicked the door in anger. but there's no response. she got a bad feeling about this and keep shouting.

but at the 10th time she kicked the door, it opened.

"I done it-" said him.

"YOU CAN'T!" she immediately ran to her phone on the table. at the moment, it rang.. she was afraid to accept the call, but Takumi said it's ok."He-hello?"

"ah, Usui? thanks for dealing it, you're so fast doing it, I don't mind to give you a day off for this!" the supervisor sounded so happy.

"ah... really?"

"I have heard that your husband was sick, sorry I pressed you... anyway, just enjoy it there. with that dealing, we can win for sure! I hope your husband get well soon. I shouldn't bother you any further. Good night!" then, the call ended.

Misaki was looking at him, she didn't know how to react.

"I know you have pride. but at this moment, you will just ruin your carreer. believe me on that at least" he approached her and holding her shoulder.

"can you just... let me thanked you?" she leaned her head and facing her cold feets. slowly, she felt warm hand pull her forward, closer to him.

"I won't let you suffer alone," Takumi whispered.

"...since tomorrow we will head back to London..."

"hm?"

Misaki looked confused. but then, she decided herself. when she tried to say it, she was too embrassed and couldn't look on his face.

then, he smiled and suddenly carried her on his arms. then, he put her on bed.

"better we don't be too noisy-" said him before turn off the lamp.

-to be continued-

hi guys! sorry chapter 4 is a bit late

i was so busy lately and couldn't touch my laptop even for watching anime QwQ

really apologize for thaat...

i was a bit hurry when I write this on this morning and must have class and other things.

got a reaaaally tiring day

but please keep the review so I could write more about them.

everyone, do you noticed what this ending would be? (0w)


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival

morning sunshine was getting through her eyes and forced it to opened.

Misaki opened her eyes slowly and turned back the light. but after she remembered everything, she suddenly sat. but then she realized the she mustn 't leave the sheet.

"ah, Finally you woke up?" Takumi sat next to the big window that was brightly shining her eyes. he put his newspaper and went next to her.

"w-what time is it now?" she tried to wrapped her body well and stay not too close with him.

"it's 09.00... you wake up at the edge. they almost get clean the breakfast you know"

"w-why don't you just wake me up?"

"just fun to guess what are you dreaming..."

"whatever-uhh..." she looked like looking for something aroundthe bed.

"here" he gave her a kind of yukata towel and a shopping bag that still sealed.

"what is that?" asked Misaki while wearing the towel and tied it around her waist.

"I'm pretty sure that you don't bring more clothes. i bought some underwear too" said him like it was a normal things to say.

"that's why you should wake me up early, I can buy them myself-" she moved oout from the bed and taking the shopping bag with her.

"sorry... guess you were really tired since you're so loud last night-"

"I get it! I get it! don't talk anything about that now!" her face was red and looked disturbed. she immediately got inside the bathroom and locked it. she could heard him chuckling himself out there.

.

.

.

"pervert" she mumbled.

"so... we will head back to London on 4 p.m after the lunch with from Amsterdam Properties in Rembre Hotel on 2 p.m" Hoove watched the situation while informing about the schedule to Misaki and Takumi.

"Fred? did we asked him to?" asked Takumi confused.

"no sir, He sent his secretary to tell you yesterday, sir."

"I see... then, what can we used in that lunch to make this connection better...?" wicked smile just appeared in his face. Misaki focused on her breakfast, tried to look didn't care at all.

"Madam, you looked tired. if any chance, do you need rest more?"

"eh? no, it's very kind of you, Hoove."

"it would be bad if you get sick from here" said Hoove with a serious face. he really meant it.

"don't worry about that, Hoove. She just too excited last-..." before he finished his words, Misaki stepped on his shoes hardly.

"... if you say so, sir- " He could understand himself what happened and pretend that he didn't know anything.

.

.

.

the flight arrived on time. she turned on phone when entering the teerminal building. it was at 7 p.m on England.

"yes... yes, sure... I'll check it tonight, send all the files now. yes, ok, thanks. bye-" Takumi didn't stop receiving calls after he turned on his phone. after they got all their belongings, a driver that Gerard sent had been there 30 minutes before.

they arrived at the apartment quite late. Takumi just went straight to his wprk when they arrived.

Misaki just understand that he have to to them all. but she also didn't want him fell sick like before.

He opened his laptop and started opening emails and document that almost didn't left empty space on the desktop. he put his glassed and started to type. actually it was quite horrible that he could finished half of them just in an hour.

then, he took a break to relax his eyes. then, he walked to the kitchen to find something to drink. there, he saw Misaki was cooking something.

"i can't sleep that you really noisy there..." she put the omelette on two plates.

"ah... really?" he opened the refrigerator and took a can of beer.

"we both tired and hungry. this all I can make as fast as possible-" She put the plate on the table while Takumi took forks and spoons.

"I just forget about hungry before-" said him.

"just eat silently-" Misaki turned on the TV then took her plate."and make sure you drink more vitamin after you finished."

"hmm?"

"I know you're going to finished it quickly, you must hurry and work again right?"

"...you know me so well, aren't you?"

Misaki just replied it with a smile and slowly took some.

it was only 5 minutes and Takumi have finished. but he listened to Misaki to drink some vitamin.

"don't sleep in front laptop, you got that?" she warned him after he drank some water.

"yes, honey-" he went to behind her and kissed her cheek. then, he went straight back to his office.

"...geez-" Misaki couldn't help herself, she was smiling all night.

.

.

.

-2 weeks later-

"Alyssa! the cake is ready!" called her mom. Gerard put the candles on the top. he looked so pleased.

Alyssa running through the park and pulling her aunt with her.

"Auntie! cakes!" she pointed happily on her birthday cakes.

Gerard held a garden party for his daughter's birthday. there's not only friends of Alyssa, but also cousins.

Takumi just arrived from meetings. he was late. the family immediately approaching him.

"look, Uncle also coming, didn't I say?" Misaki patted her head. she looked delightful.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Alyssa calling him loudly. seems that helped him to escaping from the aunties.

"you're bit late..." said Misaki following Alyssa that jumped into him.

"hey, guess what Uncle brought for you..." he pulled something in the bag he brought.

"_Usagi_!" she wass so happy that she snapped.

"well... yes, it's Rabbit... _Usagi_" he put her down and let her went to her parents, showing the present.

Misaki looked really having fun to see her. it just felt like after they come back from Netherland the work was getting much. she also couldn's ask Takumi to went out like dating since his work was twice from hers.

"she liked it very much, that's nice" she commented

"whoa, your head just full of leaves-" He swept all the leaf on her hair. it was strange, suddenly felt a little quiet. then, she realized that everyone watching them. MIsaki immediately stepped backward and almost fell if he didn't pull her hand.

she was embrassed, but she prefer to have fun that day

-to be continued-

I AM REALLY SORRY FOR LATE RELEASING CHAPTER 5!

schedule just suddenly feel tightening me recently and I just started to write at 10 p.m

phew it was hard, but thanks to that I have some nice idea later.

anyway please send review to improve this story so far.

Thanks for read! see you next Tuesday!


	6. Chapter 6: Period

Actually Misaki felt there was something strange recently.

She just didn't realize it just because she is busy lately. but she also won't make trouble for him. on top of it, this time he really shouldn't be bothered with anything.

Misaki looking for a seat and found one long white chair. She sat on it and sighed. Seeing the children playing and laughing made her smiled. then, Takumi sat next to her when she didn't noticed him at all.

"don't surprise me like that!" said her annoyed.

"they look so happy, aren't they?"

"aren't all children like that?"

"I mean Gerard and sister..." when Takumi mentioned it, she looked over Gerard and her wife who was talking while watching their daughter running with her friends. They looked very happy, indeed.

"I wonder..." Misaki sighed and leaned to the chair.

"how does your work?" asked him suddenly.

"well... I don't have trouble at all..."

"remember, don't eat so much, your fat in stomatch will increase"

"shut up!" her face were redden. before she could say any word, Takumi lean his head on her lap.

"I wanna rest a bit, don't be noisy" He closed his eyes. Misaki could tell that he was very tired, if he IS a human.

Wind blew the grass smoothly and some leaves fell over their head. Misaki tried to cover for his face that he won't be disturbed.

there's some leaves that fell on his face, she was carefully took them one by one. but at least, she woke him up.

"le-leaves...! there was so much on your face so-" she stopped when Takumi smiled.

"okay, I get it" He raised his hand to hold her cheek and escord it down.

but suddenly Alyssa appeared.

"Auntie! Uncle! I'm 'bout blow the candle now! Daddy said you tow must come too!" she pulled both Misaki and Takumi's hand.

from his place, Gerard smiled wickedly to Takumi. He was in bad mood suddenly and have the aura overflowing. Usually it will make children cried. Misaki immediately took Alyssa away from him. she kneeling down and told her to go first.

"..." He was still mad, indeed. Misaki sighed and took his hand. they went behind a tree behind the chair.

"listen, I just do this for Alyssa..." she tiptoed and gave him kiss on that, but she looked really embrassed."...-now, they're waiting-" she was about to walk out. but Takumi pulled her back and kissed her passionately. she knew it gonna happend if she let her guard down.

She set her breath when he done, and looking at him annoyingly.

"Idiot!" she shouted and went to the crowd. Takumi leaned his arm on the tree, watching her while smiling to himself.

.

.

.

"Ma'am, we're already here-" the taxi driver calling her when she was daydreaming in the taxi. She went home first because Takumi had works to do and he will come home late. when she paid the bill, she saw a drugstore across the street. then, she went there.

"welcome~" said a machine voice when she passed the door. she went straight to the counter and asked a lady with white shirt who recently wrote something.

"umm, sorry... i guess my period is late... maybe I just stressed so it's come late-please give me recipe"

"not going to hospital first?"

"no... i guess it's not that bad"

"when you usually got your period?" asked the lady in a low voice, almost whispering to her

"it's already a week late, actually... maybe 10 days" she tried to remember.

"well... I can give you recipe but... are you married, missy?"

"...? yes, why?"

"oh, then... I prefer you tried this beside medicines-" she took something from the rug under her hand.

She put a blue little box on there. Misaki looked startled when she saw it.

"no, I don't think..." she stopped. then, she took a second thought.

"If I was wrong I'll give you medicine for free" said the lady so sure.

.

.

.

it's already 11 p.m

Takumi hadn't come yet. she just walking around the kitchen and look the watch like it would move faster if she do that every 10 seconds. then, at 11.30 p.m she heard the front door was opened. there were sound of shoes and steps came closer.

Takumi was loosing his tie when he entered the main room. he was surprised when he saw Misaki approached him.

*_(note: italic sentence/word is in japanese)_*

"um-_okaeri_" she suddenly used japanese.

_"you should already sleep. it's almost midnight you know-" _he trew his bag and jacket, and round his hand over her waist.

"_uh... I... I don't know how to say it..._" Misaki looked really confused. she didn't bothered at: all about his hug as usual.

"_what? you looked a bit pale, by the way_" he changed his expression immediately.

"_I just feel it recently... but, didn't I tell you that my period is close when you were going to Netherland?_"

"_yeah, you did..._" he tried to recall it.

"_Actually... it's late. and when I went to the drugstore down there... the lady give me this-_" she took something from her pocket. something like ice stick and gave it to Takumi with the box.

"result: Red line means negative. Blue means..." He read it slowly and surprised. He looked at her unbelievable and the test pack slipped from his hand.

"_yes, I'm positive..._"

hi, this is Tsukkime!

how's this chapter?

i'm glad that I don't late for this time

consider of my business in Tuesdays, I will change the update to Sunday so I won't be late like last week.

Well, I just realized that my homeworks are so much in Tuesday. hahaha XD

i'll wait for your review! thanks for reading this chapter.

chapter 7 will be updated on 13 dec. (whyyyy) c'mon, i just done once chapter every week, heheheh

see you next Sunday!


	7. Chapter 7: Japan

it was quiet for seconds, Misaki didn't have any courage to watch his expression.

"positive...?" finally Takumi could say a word. Misaki raised her head and looked at his surprised face.

she nodded slowly and then put her hand on her stomatch.

"it's here, the baby-" she said. her eyes were glossy to explain it and she was shaken.

"at this time..." he mumbled, Misaki already thought that it will bothered him. she shut her mouth and about to cry.

"I... I-I'm sorry," her voice was hoarsed.

"I gotta go-" he went out as fast as possible, left her alone there.

her heart all broken, she already knew it.

she should have know it.

she went to the sofa and cried there. Misaki took her phone out and about to call someone. but, she forgot it's already midnight. then, she stood and wiped her tears. she took the testpack on the floor and looked at it once more.

"I'm sorry..." said her while rub her stomatch gently.

she threw the testpack and the box to the trash. suddenly, she heard a noise from the front door, seems Takumi had come back.

and it was right. he came back with a box on his hand. panting heavily like about to lost his breath.

"Misaki-..." he handing the box to her and she looked really confused.

"what is this-and where were you...-" she stopped when she opened the box.

"congrats, Misaki! we have to celebrate it, right?" he looked have really much energy. and happy of course.

"eh? wait-... you don't feel burdened?"

"why? no news better than this!" he took the box and moved it to the table. after that, he embraced her tightly."we're going to be parents, isn't that wonderful?"

she bursted in tears again. this time, it's a happines tears. she lost powers to stand that she felt so relieved.

"why you thought I don't want it?" asked him while holdding her body not to fell on the floor.

"you sighed... 'at this time-', so I thought"

"at this time, I'm pretty busy to flight- maybe it will takes at least 2 days for me" he explained.

"what? flight?"

"we're going to Japan of course, to tell your family ourself" said him like it was something normal.

"EEEH?!"

.

.

.

"Really?! congratulation, Misaki!" Anna, Gerard's wife looked surprised but also glad.

"Thanks, Anna-"

"what are you doing at this timing... at least he's getting attention from the world-" Gerard was the one who didn't look happy about the news.

"Gerard, they have been 2 years-it's nothing weird" Anna defensed for Misaki and scolded him. Misaki glad that she didn't bring Takumi with her. this house could be ruined by those siblings.

"I will congrats you if you want to hold it for a year more-" said him in a cold tone.

"Gerard!"

"how? it just a week's embryo, Misaki" he stared at Misaki like challenging her.

"really, Gerard? I won't fall after all this years, stop it." She calmly took her cups and drank it. Anna looked confused to see them.

"... you're no fun" he smiled.

"you both freaking me out!"Anna looked really relieved.

"that's why you interesting, Anna" said Gerard. "so when you'll going to Japan?"

"this friday..."

"hmm... and on Sunday you'll come back?"

"well... I don't know-"

"huh? you don't know? how could you don't know?!"

"I can only convince him to go on Friday rather than today"

"I'll take a cup again" suddenly Anna stood.

"huh?" Gerard looked confused.

"really, sis is sharp as always" Takumi suddenly appeared from his behind. Misaki also didn't realize him. He immediately take a seat beside Misaki.

"...so? you surely will go back here right?" Misaki could feel pressure from Gerrard's words and smile.

"sure,"

"allright, at least I know that-"

"but Misaki won't."

"HUH?!" except Takumi, everyone looked surprised.

"ah sorry, I must say she wouldn't be here in last 3 month"

"w-why?!" Misaki was the one who confused so much.

"I want it born in Japan, where his or her mother coming from." he gladly accept the cup Anna gave to him and pour himself once. Misaki sat in silence, couldn't find a word to say.

.

.

.

"remember, i'll be the one who will come to pick you up if you don't be seen in monday" said Gerard threatening his brother. Misaki just sighed.

"persistent... I know, I'm not a kid-" Takumi looked annoyed.

"well, well, c'mon, the plane will be leaving soon if we stay longer!" Misaki pushed Takumi away from Gerard."see you, Gerard. don't worry about us," and she went over the gate.

Gerard watched them until they dissapeared from his sight.

"who worried you both?" he whispered tp himslef and went back.

in the plane-which Misaki choosed to be the cheapest one- Takumi put their belongings on the board above them.

"Takumi, where's your phone? i'll turn it off." Misaki asked.

"oh, here-huh? wait..." Takumi stopped and searched over all his pockets."ah, seems I left it in the car," he shrugged and sat on his seat.

"...you did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"it's been a while we didn't go to Japan, right?" Takumi smiled like there was no trouble.

Misaki could imagine Gerard's face at that time. then, she heard a tone.

_"dear passangers, we will depart in time. please return to your seat and enjoy your flight" _said some woman frorm the speakers.

-to be continued-

yay! it's really relaxed to have deadline on sunday! XD

maybe i'll update faster next week since I gotta go home for holiday :3

thanks for the review and nosebleeds(?)

hope I still have some ideas after Misaki got you-know-what because usually I can't think any romance especially after she delivered. well, let's see~

anyway, please continue to support this story so I can still work on it hehehe

see you next week!

Tsukkime


	8. SIDE STORYChapter 0: First Quarrel

-short story-

-CHAPTER 0-

since they moved to London, there's many thing that she found unusual. it didn't make so much different excpt the people's stare at them. was Asian that rare in London?

they lived in an apartment near by the bus station. Wallker's house didn't far but Takumi won't lived there. and this apartment was Misaki's choice based on the price list.

one day it just the third day they lived together, they had quarrels already.

"I WON'T, EVER!" Misaki shouted at the top of her lungs.

"you just reject everything since we came, what do you want?!"

"We don't need car, maid, or even dinner in the five star hotels!"

"see!? I just want to make your job easier!"

"I don't want to be a richie woman that can't do anything!"

"...cool your head, I'm off now-" Takumi took his jacket and went outside. left her alone in anger.

"DON'T COME BACK!"

She threw herself to the sofa and sighed. she didn't regret what she say, but she want Takumi understand that their lifestyle up to now was totally different. worst case, she didn't know who or where she should asking opinion or just tell her problem. she took her phone and called the only person she knew there.

.

.

.

"so... why I must care to your newlyweds-life?" Gerard looked really annoyed.

"I don't know anyone else -besides, you're already be my brother don't you? help me out, won't you?!"

"go talk with Anna, I don't know how to solve your problem-" Gerard ws about to stand.

"Anna didn't really understand japanese and I haven't really good in english. just listen to me is enough, please!" Misaki tried to stop him from leaving the cafe near the apartment.

"you know... you don't really understand what gonna happened with me and I haven't really good with Takumi -let me go-"

"please, only this time I promise!" Misaki pulled his shirt with all her strength. "this will affect his work too, you know-" suddenly Gerard's stopped moving and sat back.

"depend anything to your brother-in-law, I will gladly hear it" said him with a perfect fake smile which really looked like Takumi's smile.

"you really just care about his work don't you?"

after that Misaki tell him every detail of her quarrel with Takumi this morning.

"you know... he would grant any of your wish if you say it in other tone. and i think he wouldn't be so angry if there's nothing wrong with you" said Gerard wisely.

"that's not the problem!"

"I get it... I get it..."

"aargh, you both just same after all!" Misaki took her bag and left immediately.

"who's asking for it?"

.

.

.

Misaki just sat, doing nothing. sometimes she sighed, sometimes she would walking arpund the house.

"IS it my fault, after all?" and sometimes she murmured like that.

then, she heard the front door opened and someone greet.

"I'm ho~me..." Takumi walked inside. Mean while Misaki-pretend that she didn't hear him- put a headphone.

She closed her eyes, tried to concentrate to his footsteps. she would move if she already heard him entering a room. but somehow that footsteps getting closer. and suddenly it stopped right in front her.

"hm... hm..." she humming a song. tried to look naturally heard music.

"stop it. You don't even connect the headphone with any device" said Takumi. Misaki who just realized it felt so ashamed. she was about to run, but Takumi grabbed her hand. "you sucks at lying. as usual"

"I don't wanna hear anything, go away!" _it's over_, she thought. more lies come out if she stayed there longer. she already accepted if Takumi going to left her for real.

but what she accpeted was a hug. a tight one that made her hardly breathing.

"I don't mind if it's a lie, but please just tell me that you believe me more than Gerard!" he looked pathetic. Misaki looked shocked and tried to understand what he was saying.

"...Gerard?"

"you consulting about what happened before with him, right?"

"that-..."

"I need you to trust me more..."

"I trusted you"

"... okay," he loosen his arms. but his face still doubtly lost.

"it wasn't a lie!" Misaki grabbed his collar and looked into his eyes. seems she just pushed him down, but she tried to still look in his eyes.

Takumi was grinning, he pulled her into his chest and laughed.

"it's only need three day to make us have quarrel, how uncool-"

"that because you being so stubborn. Baka-Usui"

"it's been a while I don't heard that. so, can I conclude what you want before?" he stared at him, with a grinning of course.

"wh-what?"

"you only want to be alone together with me"

"WHA-" her face was redden, she wanted to fix Takumi's conclusion but seems it already fixed with one kiss that he gave.

there will be many things happened afterward. but that also mean there will be more events waiting for their new life, together.


	9. Chapter 8: Tokyo

the plane landed smoothly. there were many other plane in Airport. Misaki looked at them curiously from the plane window. That wasn't long since Takumi poked her.  
>"come on, " said him. he took her bag and helped her out from the seats.<br>"i'm not a granny, i can do it myself!"  
>"really?"<br>Misaki snatched her bag from Takumi and went ahead. Takumi followed her while tried to take her mood back.  
>they were waiting for their baggages. but when she took a glance, Takumi was dissapeared. then, he appeared from her back.<br>"here," he gave her a cup of hot chocolate.  
>"uhm..."<br>"oh, that's ours-wait here" He suddenly ran to the roller. then, he came back with suitcases on his hands.  
>"give me one-" said Misaki. She murmured because Takumi didn't give her any of those suitcases.<br>"sis!" a familiar voice came from somewhere. after she looked all over the place, she found shizuna who walked towards them.  
>"Shizuna!" she opened her arms and hugged her little sister.<br>"really been a while..."  
>"Where's Sou?" Misaki asked.<br>"eh? just a second ago... wait, Takumi-san also dissapeared"  
>"eeh? don't tell me they..." she got a really bad feeling. then, she found them in front the car. fighting over.<br>"as expected"  
>"hhhhhhhh...~" Misaki sighed.<br>after they 'done', they immediately went to Misaki's house. on the streets, she looked out all the time. since almost a year she didn't see those shops, shrine, and other japan-looks.  
>but they soon arrived right in front of the house. Sou asked them to go first, he'll find space to park.<br>"what a busy brother-" said Takumi giggled.  
>the front door opened and Misaki's mother appeared.<br>"Mom!" she jumped to her mom as soon as she saw her.  
>"welcome, Misaki, Takumi. both of you must be tired. come in," she let them ll got in.<br>"mother, where's father?" Takumi asked.  
>"oh, he forgot the cakes in the store. i told him to get it."<br>"ahh... sounds like him" Misaki sighed. Ayuzawa house was once renovated as the persue of Takumi. actually he didn't ask at all, he just sent workers and that house already well done. at least no one going to fell to the broken floor.  
>they all sat on the tatami in the family room. some plates and forks were already placed there<br>"but it's really surprised me that you suddenly come... it's not a new year or special holiday though" said the mother.  
>"i-is that so? ahahaha... " Misaki laughed was cold.<br>"Shizuna, you forgot your bag" Sou suddenly came in. he sat beside Shizuna.  
>"seems you two get along well, that's a relief" said her.<br>"and you haven't got any child? pathetic coward" Takumi sighed.  
>"sh-shut up! that's not your business!" Sou got his nerves.<br>"Takumi! that was rude!" Misaki scolded him.  
>"oh, it's already noisy here" suddenly the father appeared. he brought a white box."Misaki, Takumi, welcome. here some cakes, just choose which one do you want although it just some leftovers from the shop."<br>he put the box on the table. mom gave each of them a plate and fork.  
>"you want the strawberry one, right?" Takumi took the strawberry shortcake and gave it to Misaki. after that, everyone took one. Takumi waited to be the last one to choose.<br>"Dad, you did your job right?" Misaki stared at him.  
>"o-of course,"<br>"good, i can calm leaving mom here"  
>"i always did my job, though..."<br>"Misaki, don't you forgive him already?" Takumi looked at her.  
>"ah... right..." She looked surprised, seems she forgot it.<br>"well, put that aside. so what are you two going to do here?" Mom asked them.  
>"I'll go to the point... we're going to have baby" said him so sudden.<br>All of them was silently shocked. but Misaki shocked of the way he say it.  
>"WHATT?!" shouted them altogether.<br>"we come here just to give that news. and one more thing" Takumi suddenly put a serious face towards Dad.  
>"hm?"<br>"in the 7th month of Misaki pregnance, i'll take her to stay here until the delivery." said him. Misaki bowed down.  
>"w-why? isn't the hospital there way more better?" Mom also confused with his decision.<br>"I have my own reason... i'll come every month to see her."  
>"stop, Takumi!" said Sou. "let us say something first! you do all the talks-usually, the first thing is-" he took Misaki's hand and shaked it." Congratulation, Misaki!"<br>"congrats, Sis-" Shizuna smiled at her . she looked happy for her sister.  
>"...Thanks, Shizuna, Sou" Misaki looked so glad. Takumi was silinced, then he sighed. "Takumi-" he suddenly grabbed her hand.<br>"i feel like an idiot, worrying so far-" he laughed to himself.  
>"...-you finally realized?" Misaki sighed.<br>"but the part about you staying here is serious" said Takumi.

-To be Continued-

Hiiii, I'm really sorry to be missing for 3 weeks!  
>i can't get enough signal for opening 's page.<br>well, maybe I can't update when I'm in holiday.  
>but please keep reading and waiting. i will tell you if i don't continue it anymore, i won't just missing<p>

thanks for who favorites and follow even I'm in hiatus  
>please write more review for more upgrade in my writings<br>thank you!


	10. Chapter 9: Apertment

it was almost 5 o'clock, they were on their way to Apartment from Ayuzawa house. Sou drove them to.

"hmm... being a manager can simply buy a car" Takumi sounded underestimate him.

"don't compare you with my hardwork, Takumi!"

"do I said so? you better check your ears" said Takumi. Sou was trying to not arguing with him while driving.

"Takumi... don't tease him that much..." Misaki sighed.

it continued until they arrived.

Sou helped to take the bag. Suzuna was looking for any lottery near there. After all their belongings were out from the car, Sou immediately closed the back door.

"anyway, thank you for driving us." Said Misaki. She reached her hand so that Sou can shake it. But that wasn't last longer when Takumi immediately chopped their shaking hands. He pulled her back and miled to Sou.

"Thanks, little brother. Bye-"

"–You…! " Sou started to get on his nerves.

"okay, Sou. We have to go home as well. Bye, sis, Takumi-san" Suzuna pushed Sou to get into the car immediately. After that, they left Takumi and Misaki with their luggage.

Takumi took both the suitcases and entered the Apartment. He asked Misaki to stay on the sofa. He went to the receptionist and gave his Id card.

"ooh, ! it's really been a long time, isn't it? And… here your key, sir" the man on the receptionist immediately recognized him. "Is that your wife?" he asked, pointing at Misaki.

"yeah, thanks" Takumi got her with him soon to get into the lift.

.

.

.

"never change…" said Misaki, threw herself to the sofa.

"of course. So that I can remember when you–"

"don't remember that thing, ever again!"

"you see… I only added a bed because impossible for both of us in the sofa-"

"shut up!" she started to look annoyed and ignored him. But, He went beside her with an annoying smile. Misaki rolled her eyes and turned away.

"you see… back then, in this very sofa… for the first time I got a porridge made by other people." He looked at her, smiling. "and for the first time being scolded while I was sick"

"and…what's the point?" she stared at him.

"you're teaching me how to become a proper human, not just living body." He held her hand. Misaki hold her breath. "the 'me' now wouldn't be here if I never met you. Yet, you bring me another happiness. I wonder how I supposed to make you happy as I am " his smile was getting gently. Even, it looked like he was about to cry.

"wha-what is it –suddenly…" her face immediately get redden after heard it all.

"I need you to know… that this man right in front of you was so lucky."

"…hmmph-even I already know that! Ahahaha! Are you an Idiot? You're perfect in every detail –well, except for behavior–you way much luckier than me!" Misaki laughed so hard that she coughed. But even so, she continued to laugh.

"yeah, you know that very well…" When she turned to respond him, she got a little kiss from him that stopped her laugh. Takumi took the remote and turned on the TV like nothing happened before.

.

.

.

Since they didn't have anything in the refrigerator, Misaki decided to buy instant noodles for them. But when she left Takumi alone, he already bought an instant spaghetti and the sauce. Misaki had no choice, she gotta made spaghetti.

Takumi asked her to boil the pasta while he made the sauce. She once refused, but Takumi could make her surrender. He really know that she will explode the sauce soon. The instant sauce became a high-tasted sauce in his hand.

"just why exactly you buy ths. I said we going to buy instant noodle" Misaki still annoyed with his cooking skill.

"I can't let you eat something that less nutrition from now on. If you want something instant, spaghetti is my border line."

"say it to yourself! You're the one who need it" she looked on his skinny shoulder.

"nice, so both of us need it. Don't worry, you gotta be full everyday. Even you got fat I'll still like you" he smiled with his deceiving smile.

"…khh-" Misaki sighed. Then, a ringtone was heard. It was from Misaki's phone. It was out of battery and she just charge it. Misaki went to it and tok her phone. "yes?" she just accept the call without looking at the number.

"_GIVE IT TO MY BELOVED BROTHER, PLEASE_?" spoken in english, Gerard voice like he was rage. Misaki gave it to Takumi immediately. He looked like he knew that this gonna happened.

"hello?"

"IT'S NOT HELLO! You left your phone in proper, don't you!?"

"really… it's not a big deal. See, you can still contacting me." He spoke easily. Misaki just shooked her head and took the plates to wash. Misaki could imagine how was Gerrard's face when he tried to call it and it was ringing in his car.

Always be unpredictable, that was the real Usui Takumi, her dear husband.

-to be Continued-

hi! thanks for reading this chapter!

phew, thankfully i have stock idea to write in an hour hehe XD

how was this chapter? sorry if it less romantic,

Thanks for your review so far!

If I don't update next week, it means I won't be update till 4 weeks in row, sorry

but stay calm! it's not over yet :3

-Tsukkime-


End file.
